1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for reproducing an information signal from a record carrier signal from a record carrier. Such apparatuses are well known in the art. Reference is made this respect to U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,912.
2. Description of the Related Art
The apparatus defined above may be of the SDAT type or the DCC type, or may be of the helical scanning type. In all apparatuses, the at least one reading head reads the information signal from a track on the record carrier, while the head is moved relative to the track with a specific velocity. The record carrier is aimed at being transported with a nominal velocity during reproduction, so that an information signal with a substantially constant bit rate can be regenerated from the record carrier.